


Stories and Bonds that Changed the World

by emgoalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emgoalie/pseuds/emgoalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before 4th year 7 books are sent to the Burrow. The books are from Harry’s 7 years. What will the books reveal and how will it change the future? Join our heroes as they read the first book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories and Bonds that Changed the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of the previous story. I will have to go in and change all of the chapters so it doesn't get taken down again.   
> I own nothing except for the characters I came up with and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Prologue**

           Harry woke up slowly luxuriating in the feeling of being allowed to sleep in. Normally the Dursleys would not allow it but since he had gotten home three days before things had changed. This may have been due to the fact that he had told them about Sirius and how protective he was of Harry. Harry got dressed in comfortable clothing before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as he finished eating a light flashed. When he looked up he was in the living room of the Burrow with the entire Weasley family, plus guests sitting there.

           Harry looked around himself. He saw Sirius and Remus were seated next to him. Fred, George, and Ginny were seated next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated next to each other and on the other side was Percy and two men Harry did not recognize. Next to them sat Ron and Hermione with young woman Harry didn’t know. Then there was Professor McGonagall and Snape. Next to them were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott. Then, finally a group of people that Harry had never met. There was a young girl who looked to be about the same age as Harry and four boys. Two who looked to be the same age as the Weasley twins and the other two the same age as the girl.

The group was seated around the coffee table and on the coffee table were seven books. Sirius came up to Harry and gave him a hug.

“How are you doing pup?” Sirius asked.

“Fine Siri.” Harry answered. “Why am I here and how did I get here?”

Mrs. Weasley answered, “Well, as we were finishing breakfast this morning the books appeared with a note.” Pointing at the books on the table. “The note was addressed to the Weasley family.”

“What does it say?”

Sirius handed the letter to Harry so that Harry could read it.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_You will notice the books we sent. These are books about Harry’s life. They need to be read. Hopefully by reading these books you will be able to change the outcome. The first three books have already happened. The rest are what will happen. Once everyone is here time will stop and wards will pop up. These wards are for your protection and also to prevent anyone inside the wards from using magic. The books are charmed. They must be read in order. You cannot skip anything Harry. Also you cannot cheat and read ahead. They must be read in order and completely through. As you read the names that must be here they will appear._

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_Coventina Ambrosias_

_Bloodguard: Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, Garron Eryl_

_And of course Harry Potter_

_From the Future_

Harry looked up at the room and then met Sirius’s eyes. “I think I am going to pass.”

“You can’t pup we are stuck in here until the books are done.”

“Can we at least skip the first three books since they already happen and they are not important?”

“Harry”, Hermione said, “We can’t skip it has to be read in order.”

“Mr. Potter,” sneered Snape, “One would think you didn’t want us to know about your life. Afraid we will see how spoiled you were.”

Harry glared at Snape, “What would know you about my life? Besides my life is private and I don’t want people to know about it.”

“Trust me Potter, none of us are interested in hearing about your life.” sneered Draco, “Besides you are the Boy- who- lived. I bet you were even more spoiled than me.”

Ron, Hermione and the twins exchanged worried glances that Remus noticed. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what they were about to read about.

“This is pointless,” said Sirius, “We have to read them so enough.”

“Fine”, grumped Harry, “So who is everyone?”

           Mrs. Weasley pointed to the two redheads Harry didn’t know and introduced them as the two oldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie. Sirius pointed to the woman next to Ron and Hermione and introduced her as Nymphadora Tonks who was his cousin. Then the young girl who no one seemed to know spoke up. Her name was Coventina Ambrosias and she was the same age as Harry, then she introduced her friends. Their names were Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, and Garron Eryl. Diandre and Eamon were the older boys and were the same age as the Weasley twins and Alger and Garron were the same age as Harry. Coventina had long blue, black hair that had waves in it and sapphire eyes. Diandre and Alger had brown hair and green eyes and Eamon and Garron had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Once the introductions were over they decided to start reading. Bill offered to go first.


End file.
